


Writing Soft Words onto Hard Hearts

by anarchycox



Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing, Conversation, Daddy Kink, Lambert has had a rough few days, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Sex, Vesemir is going to make it better, gentle fic is gentle, hints of age play, soft characters, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Lambert has had a frustrating few days, and is spiraling a bit. He needs comfort and reassurance and care, but he couldn't express that. Luckily Vesemir sees him and knows what he needs.
Relationships: Lambert/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936384
Comments: 43
Kudos: 141
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Writing Soft Words onto Hard Hearts

Lambert was frustrated. He had been for the last couple of days. They were into the dead of winter, and a bad storm had rolled in, which meant even with their enhancements outside was not hospitable right now. Geralt was lost in a few books, something about wanting to show Jaskier up for something or other, and Eskel was busy with his leather work. 

Lambert had solved all his little puzzles a couple weeks ago, and had decided to tweak at some decoctions and oils, but nothing was working right. He was either changing it so little to make it not worth it or actively making it worse. And now he had accidentally knocked a cannister over and the failed project inside ate through the table, and the rug below, but at least it was defeated by stone. “Fuck,” Lambert groaned.

The smell was horrific and clinging to him more than if he had been sprayed by a skunk. He just sat there and watched everything crash to the ground as the table was fully eaten away. He was almost impressed with the noise it all made, and the smell grew worse as all the vials and jars broke and they melded together. He sort of just nodded as he stared at the mess.

“What the fuck is that racket?” Vesemir came in from the kitchens. “Lambert?”

“Ruined a bunch of shit,” Lambert looked at him. “Fucked up.” He wanted for Vesemir to yell at him. He sort of wanted it. Everything the last few days had just been awkward. He couldn’t hit the targets with his crossbow (not that they practiced in the hallways when Vesemir wasn’t looking), he had ruined his turn at dinner, and now this. It was almost like he was sabotaging himself.

Which maybe he was.

Vesemir had been so good, but eventually he’d realize he had taken on way more than he meant to and would end it. He was getting tired of waiting for that to happen. So maybe he had started fucking things up, just to get them there. He was getting too comfortable being taken care of, soon he’d actually hope for it and then he would just be hurt. Better get it all sorted now.

Lambert kicked a bit at the mess on the ground and a shard of glass shot up, and only witcher reflexes had it burying itself in his arm instead of his eye. “Ow,” he whispered. He yanked the bit of glass out of his arm and stared at the line of blood that oozed out. He wiped at it but it kept coming. He looked around for something to wrap around the wound and a strip of linen dangled in front of his eyes. “Thanks,” he said and wrapped it around the wound.

“Clean this up and then inform your brothers they are on their own for dinner, and we will see them at some point tomorrow.”

Lambert nodded and out of the corner of his eye watched Vesemir head to the door that lead to his rooms. Lambert cleaned up the mess and it took a bit of time because some things mixed that shouldn’t have, and needed some delicate handling. Once it was done, he smelled even worse. He went down to their halls and called out. “You two are on your own for food for the rest of the day. See you.” He hoped he could hurry away, but two heads poked out of doors. At least they suffered what he smelled like, he flapped his arms to really make sure the scent hit them. Lambert laughed at the way their faces scrunched up.

“Well I can understand why you won’t be at supper, it will be five baths to rid you of that scent. But why not Vesemir?”

“Papa didn’t say,” Lambert replied. The three of them just stared at each other. Lambert cleared his throat. “Vesemir didn’t say. Vesemir. The old man.” Eskel and Geralt were still just watching him. “It is nothing.” They knew that he and Vesemir were spending a few nights a week together. And they knew there was something going on, but they didn’t know what. “It is nothing,” he insisted, pleaded.

“If you ever need to, you can talk to us, we won’t tease about this,” Eskel promised.

“I travel with a young bard with very little sexual morality, I know things now that I did not before. You cannot shock me, not anymore,” Geralt replied. “Now go have five baths, get rid of that stench.”

They both disappeared back in their rooms and Lambert felt relieved. He didn’t want to talk to them about what he and Vesemir were doing, but if he had to, it was nice to know they wouldn’t be assholes. He went to Vesemir’s rooms but the doors were locked. They were never locked. He knocked and there was no answer. He whimpered a bit, that maybe he wasn’t wanted. 

He was about to storm off when he heard water splashing. It was behind a partially opened door down and across from Vesemir’s and he went down, pushed it open all the way. “I didn’t know we had a bath that big,” he said. It could fit two or even three people if they weren’t built like witchers. Vesemir was pouring buckets into it. And it smelled nice. “What is that?”

“Verbena,” Vesemir replied. “And a couple other things. The other things will neutralize the scents on your skin, the verbena will be nice.”

“I like it.” 

“Be a good boy, and strip down for me, toss the clothes in the corner, we’ll wash them tomorrow.” 

Lambert shivered a bit. “I want to be a good boy,” he whispered and took the clothes off. He unwound the cloth and the cut was already scabbed over. Goosebumps rolled across his skin, though the room was warm with a well lit fire, the steam from the water. He moved to the tub. But a hand up from Vesemir stopped him. “What, Vesemir?” He was given one arched eyebrow and he ducked his head, “Yes, Papa?”

“Give a quick scrub with that bucket and some soap, and then you can get in the bath.” Vesemir nodded. “Go on, make my boy nice and sweet again.” He poured another bucket into the large tub and then nodded, began to strip down. “Sooner you are done, sooner you can be snuggled against me,” Vesemir said. 

Lambert watched him get naked and step into the large tub. He grabbed the soap and cloth, furiously scrubbed his skin down, and the scent still lingered on his skin but was mostly gone. He scrubbed again, wanting to be nice for Vesemir. “Can I?”

“Of course, sweet boy.” 

Lambert didn’t throw himself into the tub, but it was close and a bit of water sloshed over the side. “How do I be?” He had read in some books about baths like these, but was hesitant. Vesemir didn’t like baths. “Do we wash each other and then? What?”

“You enjoy baths, not as much as Geralt, no one on the continent does, but you enjoy them, so come here, sweet boy.” Vesemir adjusted him and then Lambert slowly and cautiously leaned back against Vesemir’s chest, and Vesemir’s hands settled on his stomach. “There you go, that feel good?” Lambert nodded just a bit unsure, confused. “Good.” Vesemir’s hand was drawing circles on his stomach.

They sat in the water, and Lambert felt some of his tension fade away. “I don’t understand. You are supposed to punish me when I’m naughty.”

“I think, sweet boy, that perhaps you’ve been punishing yourself, and that is rather enough of that.”

“Haven’t,” Lambert pouted a bit. “Just not been a good few days.”

“I know Eskel beat you at the cross bow challenge in the hallway. That never happens.”

“We didn’t - there wasn’t - who did what when?”

“Oh sweet boy, you and the pups have no secrets from me, the mischief you’ve gotten up to over the years.” Vesemir kissed his temple and that felt nice, it always did. “So lost that, stuck inside, some failed experiments. Rough few days out of sorts, hmm?”

Lambert just shrugged a bit. He couldn’t say it, wouldn’t. “It’s fine.”

“Fine, is it?” there was a hint of an edge to Vesemir’s voice. “Thought good boys told their Papas the truth.”

“Don’t have to tell you everything,” Lambert moved a bit away in the water, turned so he could scowl at him. “That’s not in the list, don’t get all of me, Vesemir.”

“No, I don’t. I get what you want to share. But in there, was you can elect not to tell me things, but no actual lying to me, and you are lying to me now. So do you want to tell me the truth?” 

Lambert growled a bit at Vesemir, and then paled when Vesemir stepped out of the tub, wasn’t looking at him. “No, Papa, I’m sorry don’t leave me, yet.” That seemed to freeze Vesemir and Lambert couldn’t face him. He ducked under the water until his lungs were burning and his vision was fading. He expected to be alone when he sat up, but Vesemir was there with a huge drying cloth. “I am a bad boy,” Lambert whispered. “I shouldn’t get to be your boy. And you’ll figure that out soon enough.”

“And you were hurrying it along a bit?” 

Lambert nodded and there was a sigh from Vesemir and he waited to hear the words that would hollow out the heart that wasn’t supposed to feel anything anymore. And at least if he was still in the water it could hide that he was crying a bit. He hugged himself, because there would be no more Vesemir hugs for him. He sniffled a bit and felt humiliated. 

“Out you get,” Vesemir’s voice was gentle and it hurt. “Come on my sweet boy, need to get you taken care of.”

Lambert stood and shook off a bit of the water and then was wrapped in the drying cloth, and he frowned a bit as Vesemir rubbed him, dried him off. He was then wrapped in a fur and guided out of the room. They stopped in front of Vesemir’s door. “It was locked,” Lambert pointed out. “You never lock it.”

“I did, so that you wouldn’t ruin your surprise,” Vesemir said. He unlocked the door, key and clothes in his hands. 

Lambert peered in and the room looked almost like it always did. But there was a nice cloth on the small table by the fire, and it had food and mead on it. And a few things that were covered. “What’s under there?”

“You’ll see in a bit. But first, some food.” Lambert started to go to the other chair but Vesemir tsked and he immediately stayed still. Vesemir sat in the chair and then Lambert was pulled into his lap. “I’ll take care of you,” Vesemir said.

Lambert didn’t quite understand what that meant until he watched Vesemir take a cube of hard bread and dipped it into the mead to soften it before he held it Lambert’s lips. Lambert loved bread dipped in mead but Eskel and Geralt declared it gross so he didn’t have it too often, figured it was embarrassing, a bit childish, an adult version of bread soaked in milk. The mead was dripping down Vesemir’s fingers and it looked like the man was willing to wait forever. Lambert hesitantly opened his mouth and the bread was put on his tongue. He closed his mouth and chewed, swallowed.

“Good boy,” Vesemir praised and Lambert hesitated for a moment before he rested his head on Vesemir’s shoulder. When another piece of bread was held to his mouth, this time he opened his mouth right away. The next was some dried apples and then more bread. A few different things but always returning back to the favourite of bread dipped in mead. A piece was held to his mouth, but he shook his head.

“Full, Papa,” Lambert snuggled against him. “Feel better.”

“Do you?” Lambert nodded. “Stay in the chair, or go to the bed?”

“Here,” Lambert replied. “You…us…” he buried his face in Vesemir’s neck. He was a fierce witcher for fuck’s sake, he should be able to just say it. “Do you still want me even though I’m not good at stuff?” There it was sad. “I was bad.” He had been awful, in comparison to his pack, in comparison to himself. 

“Having a few bad days, doesn’t make you bad, my sweet boy,” Vesemir reassured. He hand was warm on Lambert’s back and it felt good, soothing. “Lambert, my boy, are you waiting for me to get tired of being your Papa?”

“You will,” Lambert muttered. “It is stupid.”

“It is not something I ever expected,” Vesemir replied. Lambert started to move away but Vesemir’s grip tightened on him, the arms a vice he couldn’t escape. “Don’t,” he warned, and Lambert stilled. There was a sigh and Lambert winced, he was such a burden on the old man. “I never expected to fuck you, that was for damned sure, and I never expected this. And maybe one day I will grow weary of it, I honestly don’t know sweet boy. I can’t. But I can tell you, that it won’t stop just because you had a rough few days or are a bit of a brat. I’d like to think I’m made of sterner stuff than that.”

Lambert smiled a bit, “You are strong and tough, Papa,” he agreed. His head felt a bit foggy, thinking how he normally did was a bit harder. Probably because he was exhausted from days of confusion. 

“Thank you, sweet boy,” there was a kiss to his head and Lambert snuggled in. “This might not last for decades or it might. Might just be this winter and when you get back on the path you’ll realize how foolish you were to spend so much time in my bed. Did you ever think of that?”

Lambert growled a bit and squeezed Vesemir. “No,” he said firmly. “You are the best I’ve had.”

“I haven’t had you at all yet, maybe I’m not.”

They had played a lot and Lambert loved everything that they had done. But they hadn’t yet crossed that particular line. “Bet you are, Papa,” Lambert said. He licked at Vesemir’s collar bone. “Bet you are really good at fucking me.”

“Would you like to find out?”

Lambert looked at Vesemir, ran his hand over the beard. “I really like this. It feels good against my skin.” He giggled a bit at the way Vesemir shook his head so it scraped at Lambert’s palm. “I want that. But I also want to know what is under there.” He pointed at the table. 

“Go on and look,” Vesemir said.

Lambert reached over and pulled the cover off. “Where did you get them?” There were three new puzzles for him to play with, and they looked gorgeous. He reached out and picked one up, watched the bits move about. “This one looks hard.”

“I made them for you,” Vesemir replied. “A challenge for my clever boy’s mind.” Fuck, now Lambert was torn between a new puzzle and a good fuck. He pouted a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“I want both,” he whined and then cleared his throat. Vesemir didn’t especially love when he whined. “Sorry, Papa.”

“It’s fine, sweet boy. You’ve gotten yourself into a bit of a jumble the last few days and we are going to get you sorted.” Vesemir nudged and Lambert took his cue to stand up. The puzzle was taken from his hand but before he could complain one of the others was given to him. “The easiest of the three I made, because you’ll be a bit distracted.”

“Why?” Lambert was confused. 

“Go lie down on my bed sweet boy,” Vesemir ordered in that gentle tone that made him shiver. “On your tummy.” Lambert was about to put the puzzle down but Vesemir nudged him towards the bed. Lambert just shrugged and lay down as Vesemir said. “Go ahead, try to work the puzzle.”

Lambert was a bit lost but the bed was as comfortable as ever. He was a bit far from the fire though. He grabbed a couple of the pillows and propped them under his arms. It was pretty comfortable and he started to poke at the puzzle. Lambert saw Vesemir cleaning up the food that was left and he was humming a little. It was all soothing and his already soft state sank even more through him. His tongue stuck out a little as he examined the puzzle and moved the pieces about. Vesemir came and sat next to him, his hand running up and down Lambert’s back. “It is a good puzzle,” Lambert smiled at him. “I like it.”

“Good, enjoy it,” Vesemir said and moved behind him. Lambert figured that the old man was going to read and they would just be quiet and mellow and sex would be another night. Then a kiss dropped between his shoulder blades. Lambert gasped a bit and the puzzle slid from his fingers. “Keep working on your puzzle, sweet boy. Ignore what Papa is doing. You can be my good boy, and not concern yourself with me, right?”

“Yes, Papa,” Lambert agreed and picked the puzzle up again. He moved a ring from once side to the other, which didn’t do what he hoped. Lambert worked a bit more and then another kiss was dropped on his spine, then another and another. “Fuck,” he moaned and squirmed on the bed. He went to roll over and there was a gentle swat against his arse. “Papa?”

“Just focus on your puzzle,” he was reminded.

“But I want to focus on you.”

“I know, you really like to make me feel good, and I’ve noticed that you don’t let me return it quite so much. Do you not like it when I get you off?”

“Love it,” Lambert whispered. “But if I make you feel good, you’ll keep me a bit longer.”

“I’m going to keep you for a long time, sweet boy, I promise. Now focus on your toy and let me make you feel good. Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Yes, please,” Lambert begged. 

“Then I will,” Vesemir kissed the base of his spine. “Play away, sweet boy.”

Lambert tried to focus on the puzzle but it was really hard when a pillow was put under his groin. He heard a drawer open and felt when something was put on the bed. He twisted the metal this way and that and smiled when everything shifted a bit. He wiggled in contentment and wiggled a bit more when Vesemir pushed his legs open a bit more. He waited to hear the sound of a cork being pulled, or a tin being opened but there was just Vesemir’s breath stirring the fine hairs at the small of his back. “Papa?” Lambert almost twisted to look but there was a pinch and he focused on the puzzle.

It felt like all the breath had been pushed out of his body when he felt Vesemir trail those kisses down his ass, and then lick against his hole. “Papa, fuck, what are you -”

“Making you feel better, feel good my sweet boy, and that you are wanted.”

“That isn’t a thing you do is it?” Lambert had been fucked a lot over the decades but never this. There was a chuckle against his skin that made his toes curl. He was curious and lifted up a bit and Freya save him, Vesemir was licking at him there. “Papa?”

“You my boy and the pups are so adorable with your talk of your best conquest on the path. Whatever you have done trust me I have done more.” There was that laugh again and he was not concentrating at all on the puzzle and was ready to throw it across the room. “You drop that puzzle, and I stop,” Vesemir warned him, and Lambert immediately clutched it tight. Then Vesemir was licking him again. It was so odd and different wet than when a finger rubbed slick there; it was intense and relaxing at the same time. Lambert couldn’t figure out whether to push closer or pull away so he stayed still as that tongue lathed at him. 

“Papa!” he couldn’t help but shout as the tip of Vesemir’s tongue pushed into him a bit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he was hard and ground down on the bed, wanting pressure on his cock. Vesemir’s top was alternating between licking and pressing in a bit and it felt incredible. He didn’t stop, Lambert was wondering how his tongue didn’t start to hurt. His head was swimming from how good it was feeling and he knew his cock was dripping on the bedding below him. It was so fucking good.

And then humiliating as he rocked against the bed and found himself coming. He groaned as the feeling swept through him. He hadn’t even realized he was that hard just so wrapped up in the feelings and now he had ruined the night just like he had ruined the last few days. Lambert dropped his head into his arms and waited to be laughed at.

“Wonderful, my sweet boy, that was absolutely wonderful. What a good boy for me. I am so proud of you.”

“Wait, huh?” This time, Lambert didn’t care, he rolled over so he could see Vesemir. “That was wrong.” He didn’t like the way Vesemir flinched and started to pull away. “No, Papa, not you. Me. I…you know…like I was back in the dorms and we were all popping off every few minutes. It felt good but I was bad not lasting long.” Lambert was still holding the puzzle and went to drop it but one raised eyebrow kept it in place. “Fucking humiliating.”

“Not in the least,” Vesemir replied. “A new sensation, when my sweet boy was already relaxed? How could I be upset at making you feel good?” Vesemir hand was rubbing circles on his stomach and yeah there was a wet spot under his ass but fuck he felt good. “I love how sweet my sweet boy’s cock looks after he comes.”

“You do?” Lambert looked down at himself. “Just a dick.”

“A lovely dick,” Vesemir said and Lambert made a bit of a face. “I’m allowed to think what I want but you are a little bit messy, we should fix that.” “Lambert’s eyes widened as Vesemir sank down and licked his cock clean. 

“Papa,” Lambert squeaked. He just kept saying papa over and over because he had no clue what else to do. “I do that to make you like me. Not you.”

“Well, now we need to have a talk,” Vesemir sat up. “Do you dislike sucking dick?” 

Lambert shook his head quickly but then paused. “I -”

“What, sweet boy?” Those soothing rubs against his stomach were happening, and his head was getting fuzzy again. “Bet I can guess if the words are too hard?” Lambert gave a small nod and focused on the puzzle in his hands, because that was easier. “You don’t love the bobbing and me coming in your mouth, you just want the weight on your tongue to soothe, like how you sometimes in your sleep suck on the edges of your quilt?”

Fuck, he didn’t know Vesemir had seen that. He moved about the pieces and the ring came off. Puzzle solved. “Yes,” Lambert whispered in satisfaction at solving the puzzle and in agreement with what Vesemir had said. Vesemir took the pieces and left the bed, returned with another puzzle. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Does my sweet boy want more?” 

Lambert looked at him and gave a slow nod. “Yes, please.”

“Lovely manners, my good boy. Papa is just going to be here in between your legs. Again, you just focus on your puzzle, won’t you for me?” 

Lambert made a noise of agreement and looked at the metal in his hands, occasionally looking past it to Vesemir who was opening the tin and dipping a finger into the semi solid mass. He spread out his legs a bit more and began to work the puzzle. He gasped when a finger pressed into him easier than he expected but relaxed from Vesemir’s tongue and the orgasm. “I like this part.”

“You do?”

“Fingers feel good, but they never go as long as I want in brothels unless I pay extra.” It was annoying because there was seldom extra enough for a leisurely fuck.

“Isn’t it good that the only payment you have to give me is you being your sweet self?” Vesemir teased lightly. His finger pressed all the way in. “I can do this for as long as you would like.”

Lambert smiled at him, a gentle look that made his rugged features look almost ethereal, not that he knew that. He rolled his hips up a bit. “I want it a lot.”

“You already came from my tongue, want to from my fingers?”

“Nu-uh, want it lots but want your cock, Papa.” Lambert was very sure of this. He was looking at Vesemir and it was hard to see his cock the angle they were both at but his fingers knew how it felt. Not very long, at least in comparison to what he was used to from brothels, but thick, his cock got so thick when it was hard, heavy on Lambert’s tongue, and now that he had told Vesemir what he liked best he could maybe have that. The thick that made him open his mouth wide, but never choked him. Just feel that in his mouth, nurse a bit on it, maybe even until he fell asleep. That would be nice.

Lambert was so distracted by his own thoughts that he missed Vesemir pulling out his finger, but he noticed when two pushed in. He gasped and arched into the touch, but when his hands started to fall there was a throat clear and he blinked to focus back on the puzzle. “Little hard to play when you do that,” Lambert muttered.

“If you focus on me, you’ll want to perform, and be good, and forget to fully enjoy yourself. This is your treat sweet boy, I want to make you feel good but you think too much. Focus on the puzzle and just let your body feel.”

“Think less and less when you take care of me, Papa,” Lambert admitted. “Head goes foggy, world is quieter. Simpler.”

“Do you like that feeling?” Vesemir’s fingers were stroking his walls, pressing against that spot that made interesting pressure and arousal slowly build in his body again. Lambert nodded. “Will you want us to figure out what that means?”

“Not now?”

“No, not now, just when you are ready,” Vesemir promised. “Now I’m a bit too busy enjoying how tight you are around my fingers, sweet boy. Playing with you is a pleasure. Can a Papa tell you a bit of a fantasy he has? It is just a little dream, nothing that I am asking you to give me.”

That was fucking intriguing. Lambert kept his eyes on his puzzle because he could feel Vesemir’s hesitance. He knew if he moved his eyes, Vesemir would be quiet. This had been so much about his needs, he realized he was very eager to hear what Vesemir wanted. “Yes, Papa.”

“Well, actually I have two. Do you want to hear about the one that takes place here at home, or out on the path?”

Shit, that was even more intriguing. But the path was far away and he didn’t want to think about being without his papa. “Home,” he decided after a moment. Lambert was half hard from the fingering that Vesemir was giving him. He kept the puzzle in one hand and started to reach down. His hand was stilled. “Just wanna play,” Lambert whined. “Please, Papa. Not about making a show for you, just want the feel of my cock in my hand while you touch inside me.”

“You can hold your cock, but no stroking,” Vesemir said.

Lambert nodded furiously and wrapped his hand around his cock. It felt so good. He was almost purring. “Can I put the puzzle down?”

“You can, but close your eyes, just feel, promise me sweet boy?”

Lambert closed his eyes, but kept clutching the puzzle, it was a comforting anchor for him. “What do you want, Papa?”

“A day where from when you wake up until I snuggle you to sleep, that you are completely naked. You are just soft and my loving sweet boy, sitting at the table in the kitchen with me while I prep food. I feed you bits and watch you play with your cock, never getting yourself off, just pulling on it because it feels nice. Sit you in my lap, hold a cup for you to sip some milk or mead.”

“What if Eskel, or Geralt saw us?” Lambert asked. He was scared of that but also the image sounded so nice.

“Why it is a dream, and not anything I am asking for, sweet boy,” Vesemir rubbed his thigh. “Three now, is that good sweet boy?” Lambert nodded, whined when the fingers pulled out but then moaned when three slick fingers pushed in. “What a good boy, taking my fingers like that. Now, where was I? After the kitchens we go to your work tables, and you can show off whatever your latest idea is, and I praise you until it flushes your skin and you can’t remember your words. We then go sit by the good fire in the hall and you have a nice little nap with my cock in your mouth. At dinner you sit in my lap and I feed my sweet boy, the pups, bickering about gwent or the training from that day.”

“They don’t think I’m stupid for wanting what I want from you?” Lambert was so damn scared of that, even though earlier when he had slipped and said Papa neither had been an asshole.

“Not in the least. They love you, and want you happy. We then retire to my room and I read and you play with the puzzles I made you. We slide into bed and you start to rub against me, and I pretend not to notice until you are begging for me to touch you. And then do you know what I do?”

“What, Papa?” Lambert’s head was swimming with these ideas, with what Vesemir was doing to him. 

“I fuck you, sweet boy,” Vesemir said and it was so fast, that his fingers pulled out and that thick cock with its fat head pressed against his stretched hole, and then Vesemir was in him, all the way sunk in. “Oh how you feel around me.”

Lambert groaned, he wanted to see Vesemir but he was supposed to have his eyes closed. “Papa, so full.”

There was a chuckle and a kiss against his neck. “Like being full?”

“Yes, love it,” Lambert agreed. “Keep your cock in me forever if I could.”

“Hmm,” was the response he got and he wondered what that meant but then Vesemir started moving and the drag of him almost pulling out and pushing back in, stopped all thought entirely. The hand that was clutching his own cock, squeezed a bit too hard and Lambert whimpered that he had hurt himself. “Shh, sweet boy, it is fine, Papa has you. How about you let go? Promise you’ll be well looked after.”

Lambert let go of his cock, his hand fell to clutch the bedding under him, the other hand still occupied with the puzzle. He should touch Vesemir, but the old man didn’t seem to mind. He let himself just float, barely even tried to move in sync with Vesemir, he just let himself be fucked. Lambert hadn’t know how good it could feel to just completely surrender himself like this. He had known he liked being taken care of, but there was no one he could ever trust to let go like this with.

But he could trust his papa. He opened his mouth to beg for something, not that he knew what, and a couple of Vesemir’s fingers pressed down on his tongue. Lambert closed his mouth and began to furiously suck at them. He was even more full now and it was glorious. Lambert could hear Vesemir praising his good boy, and how wonderful it was that Lambert was giving him all this and it was just too much.

Lambert arched up and was coming again, spurting between their bodies. He was too floaty to be embarrassed this time, just let the tingly and happy feeling carry him away. He nursed on Vesemir’s fingers as the man spend up, fucked him hard, used Lambert’s spent body how he wanted. Fuck it felt fantastic. There was a grunt and a snarl and Vesemir was coming in him and Lambert was so happy that his body had made his papa sound like that, feel like that. 

He floated as Vesemir pulled out, and stayed floaty as his body was cleaned up and the puzzle was taken out of his hand. He was tucked in and felt Vesemir wrap around him. He snuggled back into the embrace. Lambert couldn’t form a lot of proper thoughts right now, didn’t want to, but one was sticking out in his mind. “I’m your good boy.”

“You are,” Vesemir said and his voice sounded so happy and proud, it made Lambert’s heart feel squirmy. “My very good and very sweet boy. You were amazing for me.”

Lambert yawned. “Do you think Eskel and Geralt would be fine with what you said?”

“Just a silly fantasy, my boy. Nothing you need to worry your sweet mind about.”

Lambert was too soft to focus on it, but he would later. Because he wanted his papa to have the world. “I am happy.” It was a simple statement and the utter truth. And until recently a thing he had seldom felt.

“So am I,” Vesemir replied.

And that made Lambert even happier.


End file.
